halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/R variant, colloquially known as the Recon Armor, or Recon, is a variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, specifically the Mark V[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061110 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 06.11.10 ''] and the Mark VI.'Halo 3, in-game description The helmet design has also been used in a specialized variant of the ODST battle armor.Halo 3: ODST' Development and History The Recon armor was developed parallel to the Scout Armor in the Office of Naval Intelligence's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D in Swanbourne, Perth, Western Australia. The main purpose of the Recon Armor was to create armor with stealth capabilities and with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its infrared signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. A similar helmet was also used in the Recon variant of the ODST battle armor. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics :'Unlock Before 3/29/12': Complete the Vidmaster Challenges. Click "Unlock My Recon" in your Bungie.net Service Record. The helmet has large, rounded features, with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and an area of black alloy beneath it that covers the nose, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers, on each side of the mouth and a small outdent on the forehead. Marathon symbols can be found on the sides of the helmet. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics :'Unlock Before 3/29/12': Complete the Vidmaster Challenges. Click "Unlock My Recon" in your Bungie.net Service Record. The shoulder pauldrons look like a more angular version of the EVA, with a box-like shoulder piece and a section jutting out and down the arm, at a 90-degree angle from the shoulder piece. Chest Characteristics : '''Unlock Before 3/29/12: '''Complete the Vidmaster Challenges. Click "Unlock My Recon" in your Bungie.net Service Record. The chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body, it is more angular and flat like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. This chest piece like all armor permutations, is an attachment on to the standard Mark VI armor. Halo: Reach The helmet once again appears in Halo: Reach. The regular unlockable attachments to the helmet are rather plain. It is available at the Rank of Colonel for 100,000 cr. The UA/HUL 3 is only available to those who pre-ordered the game or bought the standard edition in the United States. Trivia *Recon was mistakenly labeled E.O.B. in many pictures, being translated as meaning 'Employee of Bungie'. *The Recon Armor (with flaming helmet) came 10th in the ''Top 10 Videogame Armor, a feature by Machinima.com.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaMzEM2lw3Q *In Halo 3, the Recon helmet shares the same smooth undersuit neck as the EOD helmet, albeit not as smooth as the Scout or Hayabusa variants. *On 7/7/09, players that beat a team of Bungie employees in Matchmaking were awarded the Recon Armor. *McFarlane Toys produced Recon Armor in Red, Blue and Active Camo ds obtained through their Halo Points program. White and "Steel" versions of this armor was announced for their sixth series of action figures. *In Halo 3: ODST, the ONI officer Veronica Dare wears a "Recon" variant of the ODST Armor with a helmet similar to the Mark VI Recon variant. *Getting the Vidmaster Endure Achievement will unlock Dare's Recon helmet as a wearable "hat" for the player's Xbox LIVE avatar. *The Recon helmet with a UA/HUL3 was an exclusive permutation in Halo: Reach to those who buy the game on the launch day at North American retail stores, or by making a pre-order reservation at participating retailers such as GameStop for those outside of North America. It was also available in post-launch copies that didn't sell on launch day. It consists of a Blast Shield and a 3rd Generation HUL for MILINT acquisition. *Despite the UA/HUL3's exclusiveness to pre-ordered copies of Halo: Reach, the availability of the upgrade makes the Recon helmet the only helmet in which an upgrade can be acquired before purchasing the helmet's base. *As part of the final transition between Bungie and 343 industries, 343 gave Halo 3 Recon armor to all Halo 3 players on March 29, 2012. This was also done due to the armor having to be unlocked through Bungie.net, as now that cannot be done anymore. Gallery File:Reach Concept Recon.jpg|Concept art of the Recon helmet for Halo: Reach. File:Mark V Recon Armor.png|A render of the Recon helmet in Halo: Reach. File:Recon smg.jpg|The updated Recon helmet for Halo: Reach, shown in a Bungie Weekly Update. File:Halo3 ODST-Dare.jpg|Captain Veronica Dare wearing an ONI-issued variant of the ODST armor with a Recon helmet. File:Gameplay Reach Recon.jpg|Recon, with the UA/HUL3 attachment, in Halo: Reach gameplay. File:Reach_17196553_Full.jpg|A picture of the basic Recon helmet. File:Reach_11158072_Medium.jpg|Recon helmet with Grenadier and Commando Shoulder Pad in Halo: Reach multiplayer. File:Halo3_121542467_Medium.jpg|Recon helmet and shoulders in Halo 3 with the Katana chest also equipped. reconarmor3.jpg|Another view of Halo 3 Recon armor variant. 849-6.png|The Recon helmet variant shown as a Xbox Avatar award. Red for males. Blue for females. Flaming Recon Helmet.jpg|Flaming Recon helmet in Halo 3. H4-Recon.png|The Recon helmet, as it appears in Halo 4 in a photo released by 343. List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' Sources Category:Human Armor Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Armor Permutations Category:UNSC Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo 3: ODST